


Hope Doesn't Need Wings

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Top Dean, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the fourth season and wrapping up where Supernatural now leaves off, Castiel is sent from heaven to fulfill a prophecy under orders from a secret sect of angels. Dean isn't sure he was quite so prepared for what that mission entails but, the love they forge will not only save humankind from the apocalypse; it'll mend their own hearts too. And connect him completely with a brother he had never let himself fully love. What will result will leave unforeseen and far reaching hope for a younger Winchester who believes he should have died instead of lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I am not the best at summaries. But this has got a lot of stuff in it, mostly a pregnant Dean. Turn back now if that isn't your thing; you have been warned. And I am a big shipper of Wincestiel. Gotta have the boys, just can't cut out Cas.

PART ONE

 

_Somewhere Outside of Gainsfield, Georgia_

 

“Dean? You're doing real good okay?” Sam smiled, fixing his older brother with a calm, unwavering gaze and drawing in a breath for him to mimic – letting it out slow after Dean held it for a bit, watching his big brother do the same. “Real good Dean.” he soothed.

“Don't feel like I'm doing so good.” Dean said through gritted teeth and eyes shut tight, breathing with Sam again through another wave of cramping pain – gripping the sweaty bed sheets beneath him. It was happening hard and fast now. His water had broken, Sammy had said it was going to go pretty quick then and he really hadn't been kidding.

He gasped, clenching his jaw and moaning in pain as the contractions came again, Sam sending a quick glance between his legs – previous smile vanishing. “Okay good. Real good Dean. Push. _Push_... that's it.”

“Oh... _fuck_.” Dean gasped as he struggled to keep it up, Sam's hands pressing insistently on his knees.

“Wider Dean. Keep your legs open. That's it. _Push_... keep pushing. Almost there-”

“Dammit!” Dean broke off, gasping for air as the contraction started to finally ease but not by much. On the heels of one there came another and he couldn't help but reach out, hand finding his brother's shirt and holding onto it for dear life as he bowed his head forward and leaned into the pain. “ _Son of a_ –”

“I'm here Dean. I'm right here. _Push_.” Sam coaxed louder over his sounds of pain, more intently, “You're almost there Dean _push-_ ”

“Easy for you to say!”

Sam grinned fleetingly but his voice was calmly urging when he spoke. “I know. You can do it Dean. You can do it-”

“Ah god!” Dean yelled. The pain was the worst pain he'd ever experienced which said a _lot_ and he'd never _ever_ laugh at women again about anything remotely like this. He'd never crack a single joke. But he couldn't help but wonder out of it all, through the haze of pain that he was taking like a fucking champ because they had no drugs here and he didn't have choice, surrounded by demons as they were as hunters outside fought to ward them off – where the hell was Cas?

 

 

_Nine Months, Seven Days, Sixteen Hours Ago_

Dean Winchester tapped his hands on the steering wheel of his '67 Impala to the beat of Mississippi Queen – reveling in a job well done. Lives saves, ghosts ganked, annoying his brother to overly loud music – all in all a very good day. The sun was just setting, it wasn't too hot and not even slightly on the cool side as they drove with the windows down. It wasn't even that long of a drive either to the next motel and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He almost couldn't believe his eyes at first and very nearly didn't hit the brakes in time. There in the middle of the road much in the middle of nowhere was an unmistakable figure in a trench coat. Definitely the very last person Dean had ever expected to see out here or now.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, reaching out for the dashboard.

Dean was already putting a foot on the brakes. Could he actually kill Cas if he hit him with a car? Probably not and he honestly didn't really want to find out. So it was a bit of a heart stopping moment as, finally, the car came to a sudden halt just inches from the angel. And just seeing him again, as much as he wanted to be pissed he'd left in the first place, was enough to override his previous anger at him showing up like this, here. Almost.

“Cas? What the hells going on?” Dean asked, relaxing with a bit of a smile but not much. He was still angry. And he was going to let Cas know about it. But if Castiel appeared to notice, he didn't give any indication on his usually stoic face. “Where have you been and what the hell are you doing standing out in front of the car like that? You ever heard of picking up a phone?”

“I don't have time for any of this.” Castiel said, glancing between Dean and Sam. There was a silent conversation, the angel getting strangely possessive like he did and Sam getting a bit defensive. The energy changed immediately and Dean sighed. As much as it felt good to be kind of fought over it was a bit stupid in his book. He knew his little brother loved the angel. And Cas... well he couldn't exactly figure him out yet. But the kicked puppy look Sam got around the two of them or when Cas said something blunt about 'his and Dean's bond' was something Dean wouldn't be able to take much longer he knew that much.

“I'm here on a mission of dire importance.” Cas said, advancing forward, blissfully clueless to the fact that they were standing in the middle of an open stretch of road. “And I must complete it within three days time.”

“Okay.” Dean said, getting down to business. He could do that. As much as he just wanted to throw Cas over the car and have his way with him – the look of intense determination on the angel's face was changing his mind pretty quick. They'd only had a few heated kisses anyway in the past. But it had been enough, what with all the talks of having a 'bond', that Dean had rapidly fallen in love with the angel. He knew Sam hadn't been far behind once he'd gotten to know him.

“What's the mission?” Sam asked, clearing his throat.

Dean had unknowingly been staring at Cas, the two locking eyes for what had felt like an eternity. It was so hard to read the angel's face but damn if Dean didn't always try. To uncover what was underneath.

The moment broke, Castiel glanced from Sam back to Dean. “I must impregnate you with my child and in nine months time you will give birth to a human that will save your race from extinction.”

There was a considerably long silence, Dean's mouth falling open as he eyed Cas with a look he was sure suggested the angel had gone crazy. But then again what part of their life wasn't crazy? The answer was an easy one – enough of it to almost slip into normal, to almost forget that it could get as crazy as it could. Which probably was what made some of the most shocking revelations as shocking as they could be. But this one... this one took the whole damn pie. And slammed it in his face.

“ _Excuse me_?” Dean managed.

“You heard me.” Cas said.

“Well say it again because... because _what the hell Cas_?”

The angel in front of him looked to reign in some of his patience, tightening his lips briefly with a frown in an expression that looked both impatient and tried, “I have three days time to complete a ritual that will impregnate you with my child. You will carry the baby to the full human term of nine months. Then you will give birth to the child and raise it on earth with you. The baby will eventually be the savior of the human race. If the baby is not born everyone on earth will die. I cannot give you anymore details.”

“Immaculate... conception?” Sam ventured tentatively after another long silence.

“Yes and no.” Castiel said, “I am not that powerful. So the ritual must be more...” his gaze slid back to Dean and his dark eyes made the older Winchester swallow a bit heavily. “Physical.”

Dean cleared his throat, resisting the urge to adjust something that was racing towards stiff, fixing Cas with what he hoped was an irritated look. Frankly the whole conversation was so strange that he didn't even know how to come to terms with it. And somehow that made him upset in ways he couldn't explain. “So what?” he asked, opening up his arms, “You're not going to even buy me a drink first? You know it's a good thing you didn't zap me from above Cas. In two or three months I _really_ would have been freaking out!”

“Why Dean?” Sam asked, eyes flickering from his brother to the angel in front of them.

“You are prophesied to be many things. Both of you. This can be trusted with no other. And this is one of Dean's prophesies that must be fulfilled.”

“By you?”

Dean glanced between the two of them and let out a sharp breath, “Okay listen. How is this even possible? I'm not a woman Cas!”

“It would be easier if you had been born female yes but it is still possible. I will temporarily alter your body to support the child. And then I will change you back after it's born.”

Dean raised his head, giving the angel in front of him a level look. “Cas...”

On either side of them, standing between, Sam sighed and gave angel and man both a glance. “Why don't we get out of the road and find a hotel so that we can talk about this, all right? There's no sense in standing out here. Eventually a car is going to come along.”

“I do not have much time.” Castiel said.

“We know.” Sam assured him, “You said that. But...” he breathed a smile, “You have to give Dean some time. You just told him he has to have your baby to save the world. An hour drive at most couldn't hurt.”

Cas shifted his gaze back to Dean and sighed. “Fine.”

Sam nodded and Dean motioned to the Impala, breathing a sigh as the angel walked past, relieved at least for Sam's interference. He could barely think about it all right now even though the answer seemed obvious. He had to have Cas' baby. To save the world and to save the entire human race and for the good of all mankind. He felt like he should be irritated or more upset or something but was it too much to somewhere deep down inside him actually like the idea just a bit? To want it?

They found a hotel in a little under a half hour with Sam's help and good thing too because Dean couldn't take another minute of awkward silence. They could have easily talked in the Impala too but an uncomfortable silence had descended around them and even Sam had just stayed quiet. Dean was grateful as much as he was itching for more... _something_. It seemed Cas had already laid out all the details. What was there more to learn actually? It seemed that all that was left was for Dean to say yes. How could he say no?

“Okay.” Sam said, shifting a glance between them as he shut the hotel room door they'd checked themselves into. Cas was looking at Dean and Dean was looking at him but not a lot of words were being exchanged. It was Dean who broke the next round of silence.

“I'll do it.”

“Dean-” Sam started as Castiel appeared to release a breath of relief.

“You heard what Cas said Sam. How can I say no?” he said.

Sam sighed, fixing Castiel with an intent look. “This won't hurt Dean? He and the baby will be perfectly fine?”

“There are risks with human conception and birth. But I will not let any harm come to you Dean. Or the baby. That I can assure you.” Castiel advanced towards him and there were those personal space issues again, the angel looking as though he wanted, needed Dean to know and believe what he was saying. “If the hour seems trying know that I will be there even if you can't see me. I will protect you and the baby. Or die trying.”

Dean bit back on a number of emotions the words evoked, tightening his jaw and sending a glance over at Sam when he could finally leave Cas' intent, dark eyes. “All right...” he sent a brief glance to the ground, hands firmly in his pockets and then looked back up at the angel in front of him. “I trust you. I'll do it.”

Cas relaxed, looking even more relieved than before. “Then we should begin immediately.”

“Dean... are you _sure_?” Sam said. “I don't think you understand the gravity of what you're agreeing to.”

“How the hell can I say no Sam?” Dean demanded, “If this baby is going to be responsible for saving the world then I can't say no! You think I'm going to like pushing a baby outta my ass? No! You think I _want_ to be a girl for nine months-”

“Technically you will still be male. I'm merely changing you internally-” the angel in front of him spoke up softly.

“Shut up Cas.” Dean said, still glaring at Sam. And why he wasn't sure exactly. Between a rock and a hard place was an understatement of the century for how he felt and he didn't like that feeling a bit.

“No not 'shut up Cas'.” Sam said, glancing from his brother to the angel in question and letting out a short breath, “That's the information we need here!”

“Okay, you're right.” Dean said, making a motion with his hands. “Cas give us the low down on everything you can tell us. Anything at all.”

Castiel shifted a glance between the two brothers that might have been uncertainty and confusion, Sam clearing his throat and speaking up. “Do you know anything about the pregnancy? The process?”

“It will be average to a human pregnancy.”

“Nine months? That whole deal?” Dean asked.

“Yes only you will be a man. And not a woman.”

“So I'm assuming... if you won't outwardly change Dean then he'll have the baby...?”

“Rectally.” Castiel said without blinking.

“Well that's going to hurt.” Dean said somewhat under his breath.

“Understandably the labor is excruciating yes.”

Dean shot him a bit of a glare. “That wasn't a question Cas.”

The older Winchester shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Look Sam, Cas made it pretty clear. Do the ritual, have lots of sex, get pregnant, have the baby in nine months and what – raise him on earth?”

“Yes.”

“Without you?” Sam asked, tone a bit gentle as he focused his gaze on Cas.

For all that he preached about needing to stay impartial when it came to the humans or as much as he probably was expected, Castiel's gaze momentarily fell to the floor and there was a brief hesitation before he responded. “Yes.”

Sam let out a soft breath and shifted his gaze to Dean who seemed just as mollified by the response.

“Okay so...” Dean looked back to Castiel. “How long is this going to take or... what does this 'ritual' entail?”

“No more than a day. Perhaps more, perhaps less. The ritual is simple. I can perform that myself. The rest will require mutual cooperation. Either way we do not have much time.”

“So you've said.” Dean said and then took a long look around the motel room. He wasn't going to get all sappy but it wasn't the best of places. He'd never imagine himself _ever_ having a baby but it didn't exactly seem like the best place to conceive his future kid and the savior of all mankind in a dirty motel room that had probably seen more cheap hookers than the whole of the seventies and sixties combined. But he didn't want to be a fussy girl either so he looked over at Sam instead and completed his next thought. No way he was leaving him out of this.

“Cas before we get started can I uh talk to you privately?”

The angel must have felt pressed on time, to say the least, because within the space of a microsecond they were standing in the middle of an open field who only knew where but definitely out in the middle of nowhere.

“All right.” Dean said, “I was just going to suggest we go into the bathroom and shut the door but this works a bit better I suppose.”

“Reservations are to be expected. I know this is asking much.”

“I didn't come here for a pep talk Cas.” Dean said, putting his hands on his hips and stepping closer. “We need to talk about Sam.”

“What about Sam?” the angel asked but his eyes shifted uneasily away for just a split second in a way Dean had long come to easily recognize. Emotions. Emotions that the angel was trying to avoid.

“He likes you Cas. Hell I'm prepared to say he loves you. We both do.”

Castiel let out a breath, shifting mercurial blue eyes back to Dean's. “What are you saying?”

“I'm asking him to be involved. I'm asking _you_ to be involved with him.”

“Dean...”

“I know how much it's asking-”

“Yes. You do.” Castiel said, eyes hardening. His gaze momentarily glanced upwards, towards the sky. “I still do not understand what is happening in heaven but if my superiors realize what I'm doing... what I'm feeling-”

“I know Cas and believe me I don't want you to get hurt. I really don't. We've been over that and back again. But I can't help but feel like it's _right_. And hey! Nothing has happened yet has it?”

Castiel released another breath and was quiet for a brief moment. “You really believe he has feelings for me?”

“Yes I do.” Dean assured him.

There was another pause and then the angel shifted his eyes to the ground. “He may be involved.”

“Do you want him Cas?” Dean asked, stepping closer, nearing the edge of the angel's personal space. He couldn't help it if his tone was a bit challenging. He'd always been possessive over his little brother. He knew to the point of being an ass sometimes. But he couldn't help it. Not when it came to Sammy. Not ever.

“Yes.” Castiel said a bit roughly and the heat in his eyes spoke volumes. Dean had to bite down on a white hot flash of arousal hearing and seeing it, locking eyes with the angel as they stood mere feet from each other.

“Okay.” Dean smiled. “Let's get down to business then.”

Dean was relieved when they returned that Sam was still there. They hadn't been gone long but the relieved look on the younger Winchester's face was clear. Dean was relieved now more than ever that he'd cleared the air with Cas and pulled his feelings to the light no matter how reluctant they might have been. Truth is he needed Sam there just as much as he felt like the younger man belonged with them.

“Sam I'm just going to put this right out there.” Dean said, looking over at his brother and meeting his eyes levelly, “I know you have feelings for Cas. And he has feelings for you too. I want you involved with this. I want you involved with us.”

Sam pulled in a sharp breath, sending a surprised and nervous look over at Cas, the angel having much the same reaction. And really it was adorable but Dean just wanted them to make out already. It was about time after all. For all of them. And hey if the first time for them meant saving the world, there couldn't be a better time than that.

“Cas?” Sam asked tentatively.

Castiel tried to find words, glancing over at Dean. “It's true.”

Another nervous look, this time over at his older brother and Dean stepped in, coming closer to Cas and reaching out to take his trench coat off. “C'mere Sammy.” he murmured.

“Here Dean? I mean...” Sam cleared his throat, “The ritual here?”

Just like that, with a flutter of wings, they were somewhere else entirely. Either Cas was eager or impatient. Either way the surroundings they found themselves in were a little better. They had a certain charm at least and it definitely was an improvement over the motel they'd just been in which had probably been the worst one Dean had ever stayed in hands down.

“This is a hotel across town. It's scheduled for demolition next week so we have the place entirely to ourselves.” Castiel explained.

Dean, hands still on Cas' jacket, took everything in just as Sam was doing. The place looked trapped in the Victorian era, like one of those overly fancy bed and breakfasts except this one actually had a touch of class and style. For the 1920s anyway. There was a huge four poster canopy style bed, minus the canopy, next to one wall – enormous windows graced by heavy curtains lined the opposite entire expanse of another and a settee, couch, and end table still populated the middle of the room. At one time or another in a very long forgotten era it had probably been the most expense place in town.

“Is this acceptable?”

Feeling compelled to still some of the angel's obvious nerves, Dean murmured that it was perfect as he eased the trench coat off of his shoulders. Sam eyes were once again fixed to Castiel and Dean caught them with his own. “Come on Sammy.” the older Winchester tossed Cas' coat over the settee and pressed close behind him, running his hands over the angel's chest, making an approving noise in the back of his throat at the low moan this elicited from the angel now in his arms. “He won't bite will you Cas?”

Cas didn't exactly manage a response but Dean, as he nuzzled his nose against the angel's neck, saw him catch Sam's eyes. Steadily Sam drew forward, reaching out to touch a hip when he was close enough.

“Your hand feels hot.” the angel murmured.

How one accidental, blurted out statement could be so hot Dean wasn't going to even guess but it appeared to have the same affect on Sam. The younger Winchester breathed out a sound of pleasure, pressing closer and leaning down to capture Castiel's lips in his own.

They fairly melted together, man and angel in man's body, Castiel groaning and Sam releasing a higher pitched one of his own – reaching up to take Cas' face in his large hands. It was exquisitely gentle, all Sam, deep and passionate but with a restrained courtesy. Like he was holding all himself back like he maybe shouldn't do this but absolutely couldn't say no. Dean couldn't even groan as much as the sound was on his lips. All he could do was watch in some sort of speechless wonder as he held Cas in his arms from behind and the angel held onto Sam for dear life. He couldn't help but feel like, in this moment, some sort of monumentally important link had been forged.

Just as Castiel reached up to bury his hands in Sam's hair, just as he was starting to relax and really get into it, suddenly – with a wince and looking as though the very effort was considerably painful – Sam quickly reached up for Cas' hands, brought them down, and then carefully pulled away. Dean blinked in confusion and Cas must have had a similar expression because Sam was reassuring the angel as he opened his eyes. “It's okay Cas.” he murmured. “We just-” he breathed a somewhat shaky laugh, “We need supplies. We need a lot of them if we're going to be going at this for three days. Especially Dean.”

Dean snorted and prepared to make a snide remark about how he definitely was not a girl but Sam gave him a look over Cas' shoulder and Dean had to concede to the obvious.

“Of course.” Cas agreed, a bit roughly himself.

Dean smiled, clearing his throat softly and reaching up to give Cas' chest a firm, consoling pat. “It's okay buddy I'm probably just as bad or worse off than you are right now.” he glanced down at Sam's groin and the other man caught the look, clearing his throat and reaching down to adjust himself.

“That makes three of us.”

Dean grinned and placed a kiss on Cas' neck, below his ear, and gave him a brief squeeze from behind. “I'll go. Give you and Sam some time to talk.”

Sam opened his mouth as if he wanted to offer instead but Dean just flashed him a smile, “Now don't do any talking with your hands while I'm gone okay? And no starting without me.”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, “Dean I should go. If you go you'll just get Cheetos and pie and beer.”

Dean opened his arms as he backed away, “What else is there?”

Holding out a hand, Sam counted on his fingers. “Well lube-”

“Duh.”

“Basic food groups like fruit and no refined sugars. If we're going to be... you know.”

“Having lots of sex?”

Sam ignored him. “Nothing overly processed. _Water_. No beer-”

“Okay, okay-” Dean held up his hands in defeat. “On that thought Sammy why don't you go.”

“I didn't realize sexual activities required such extensive preparation.” Castiel said.

“They don't usually.” Sam smiled, glancing over at his brother who was now wandering around the hotel room. “But for a three day sex marathon it requires a little more than the usual.”

“I understand.”

“How about you Cas?” Dean asked from the bathroom. “Need anything special? For this ritual or whatever?”

“No.”

“Well that's a nice change of pace.”

Sam smiled at the two men as he slipped on his coat and Dean was pleased to see he looked a bit hurried. “Don't be too long.” he smiled back.

“I won't.” Sam assured him but shot him a 'behave' look, reaching out to pull Cas into a brief, gentle kiss. “I'll be quick I promise.”

He was quick, he certainly didn't lie about that. It was well and good though because Dean was having a very hard time keeping his hands off Cas, who had retired to the bed to wait, sitting on the end of it with his shoulders bent and his hands clasped together in front of him between his legs. If Dean didn't know better he seemed nervous – anxious. And that gave him another thought.

“Cas...” Dean asked, circling around the bed to stand in front of the angel, “Are you a virgin?”

The angel shifted a look away and swallowed a bit nervously and it was all the answer he needed.

“Well...” Dean managed after a moment, “If it means anything so am I in a manner of speaking.”

“I know.” Cas said, dark gaze flickering up to meet his, “It was a requirement for the ritual.”

Dean blinked. “And if I hadn't been?”

“I would have had to revise the ritual or change you physically. It would have been much more complicated.”

“Right.” Dean put his hands on his hips, looking over as the door opened.

Sam had been gone no more than a half hour but when he said 'going for supplies' he really hadn't been joking. Dean met him at the door to help at least, glancing over his various grocery bags and a strange black bag in surprise. He also had a duffel bag, Dean was guessing for a change of clothing for both of them and some other essentials taken from their room back at the hotel. And at that thought Dean brought his head up, giving his younger brother a bit of a confused look. “How did you get all this stuff?”

“Car was outside.” Sam said with a bit of a shrug, giving a look over at Castiel, “Keys were on the dashboard.”

Dean gave an approving, surprised look back at the angel and the celestial being in a trench coat sitting on the bed returned the look. “The car is very important to you.”

“There are many reasons why I love you Cas. You just stated one of them.”

Cas looked a mix between touched and confused, turning his eyes to Sam instead. “Do we have all that is required?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, letting out a breath, and for a minute the room became absolutely still and quiet. Neither men or angel moved and Dean figured now would probably be the time to intervene again. Resolutely he decided a tag team on Sam sounded like a pretty good idea.

“So...” he said as he stepped behind the younger Winchester, putting a hand on his lower back. “Once more with feeling?”

“Something like that.” Sam murmured.

Determined that nothing should stop them this time, Dean quickly made work of Sam's jacket and belt, just to make it clear no one was going anywhere this time around. Sam didn't have any objections either but when he tried to turn around in Dean's arms, Dean held him fast, the older Winchester fixing a look at the angel watching them with rapt attention from where he still sat on the bed.

Dean took Sam by the hand and led him over, gesturing to Castiel to stand. The angel did, looking for the most part without a sense of direction but Dean knew now exactly why.

“You want to touch him Cas?”

“Yes.” the angel said roughly, reaching out tentatively to do just that. But when he hesitated, Sam was the one with reassurances.

“I want it Cas. I want you to touch me.”

Cas let out a soft groan, pressing his hands to Sam's clothed chest and down his torso, watching his hands with fascination and eyes clouded with lust and want. Dean reached down for Sam's shirt and pulled it away, the younger Winchester happily shrugging out of it and tossing it aside.

“Cas is a virgin, Sam.” Dean murmured in his ear, for him to hear alone. He didn't want to push Cas into a whole new level of insecurity and he'd only told Sam _after_ the angel had started touching him because he didn't want the other man to back out. Thankfully, with Cas' hands roaming over him now, that seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

And, if it were possible, Sam seemed all that more tender and gentle when he took him into his arms for a kiss the second time around – guiding Cas' head up with a large hand and pressing their lips together with a soft sigh of pleasure. Cas' hands stilled on his shoulders and he groaned into the contact, breathing out something that sounded very much like a whimper.

Dean thought Sam was going to take Cas then and right there, moving as if to press him back towards the bed, but the angel stopped him – gripping his shoulders tightly and guiding his voice roughly over the younger Winchester's shoulder. “On the bed Dean. Now.”

And dammit if he didn't immediately swallow his tongue at the words.

Sam sent him a breathless look over his shoulder but Dean was already moving, stripping out of his shirt and reaching for his jeans.

“Let me.” his younger brother said roughly, seeming to find his tongue at last. Plain and simple Cas was killing them both. All of this was killing them. In the sweetest most pleasurable way possible.

Sam brushed his hands aside and made quick work of his jeans, kneeling gracefully at Dean's his feet, sending a sultry look up at him from the floor as he used both his teeth and hands – mouthing gently at his brother's erection – to free him of his briefs too. Both men keenly aware of Cas' order, it didn't go any farther than that, Dean pushing down a well of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he climbed onto the bed.

Cas seemed distracted by his clothes and the sight of a nude Dean sprawled out on the bed waiting for him, Sam moving swiftly to rid him of his conflict. He started to undress the angel, eyes glancing up from his hands a bit cautiously to meet Castiel's eyes. Their gazes locked and if the lust smoldering in those blue depths was any indication, his efforts were more than okay. Sam swallowed heavily and made quick work of Cas' clothes, hands lingering over his body as helped him out of them. And soon the angel was just as naked as Dean, who was watching avidly from the bed, mouth dry and pupils blown with lust.

Sam gently pressed a hand to Cas' face, guiding his eyes back to him, and leaned down and pressed a brief but deep, passionate kiss to his lips, murmuring something Dean couldn't hear. Cas groaned in response though and Sam said something else, his tone coaxing as the angel managed a shaky nod.

The younger Winchester quickly pressed another kiss to his lips and then, breathlessly, Dean watched with an appreciative groan as he watched his brother fall to his knees at the angel's feet.

Distracted by the noise on Dean's lips, Cas looked his way but Sam's voice was again there to guide him back.

“Hey.” he said softly and Cas looked away again, back to the man at his feet. “Look at me Cas.” softly he pressed a kiss to his stomach, “Dean's not going anywhere.”

Suddenly Dean, not for the first time he was imagining, was grateful for his brother's presence. Cas didn't know what the hell he was doing and really, neither did Dean from his position on things. Literally. Sam seemed to be the focal point. Keeping Cas grounded and focused and unknowingly keeping Dean calm. So long as he was in big brother mode there wasn't a lot he let himself get scared or spooked by, always the one to remain strong for Sammy. Right now he was grateful. There were going to be a lot of firsts going on tonight and he was pretty damn happy that he wasn't going to be alone to screw them all up. Especially with Cas.

Sam started off with just a gentle touch of his hand, firm but a brush across Cas' stiff erection, watching him avidly and drinking in his reaction – a jerk, a jolt, and a stuttering groan, smaller hands on Sam's shoulders grasping him tightly.

“It's okay Cas.” Sam murmured, pressing a kiss to his hip, back of his hand now stroking steadily over the angel's stiff member – slow and easy caresses, firm and long, not yet taking Cas into his hand. Dean wasn't so sure he could take that much, his mouth watering a bit seeing that it was already leaking and rock hard.

Sam tentatively pressed a kiss to the head of Cas' cock and the angel let out a strangled sound, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Sam-” he gasped out.

“Okay.” Sam said softly, reassuringly, quickly to moving to stand with a parting kiss to his hip, “Okay.” he murmured.

“I better do the ritual.” Cas said roughly, “Quickly.”

“Don't worry Cas.” Dean swallowed heavily, “We humans can usually go three or four rounds if we're lucky. More with a good break in-between.”

“I will prepare you now.” Cas said, joining him on the bed. “And then do the physical transformation part of the ritual.”

“Do you know how to...?” Sam asked, pressing the lube into Cas' hand.

“Yes. In theory.”

Sam pushed his jeans off his hips quickly but Dean was a little dismayed when he left his briefs on. He _was_ satisfied to see his younger brother sporting a massive erection and for Sammy that really wasn't an understatement. He'd dreamed of taking the length of his considerable girth – and considerable length – into his mouth, in his ass. He'd dreamed up all sorts of downright naughty things he'd never admit out loud, least of all to Sammy. But fuck he had one gorgeous cock. Enough to lead him into every sort of temptation imaginable. Fitting for the rest of the person it belonged too.

“In theory?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It's okay Dean I'm here.” Sam and boy did that settle nice and warm in his gut, Dean swallowing down some unexpected emotions that evoked. It was usually him watching out for Sammy. Less the other way around and he preferred to keep it that way.

Almost reverently, Castiel ran a free hand over Dean's chest and back down his stomach. “You are both...” his eyes roamed over his body, setting Dean aflame. “So beautiful.”

“Speak for yourself.” Dean managed, entranced both by the feel and sight of Cas' hand stroking over his body.

Sam moved closer, caressing a hand down Cas' back and opening up the bottle of lube for him, “Squeeze some out into your fingers. Just like that.” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Now rub your fingers together to warm it up. That's it.”

Dean was going to die. There was no getting around it. This was the hottest thing he'd done, seen, or witnessed in his entire life.

“Spread your legs Dean.” Cas murmured, blue eyes meeting green.

Dean let out a somewhat unsteady breath, nice and deep, and did just that, putting his hands under his knees to draw them up. He was surprised by the moan this pulled from the angel kneeling between his legs on the bed but it definitely bolstered some of his confidence.

“Easy does it Cas.” Sam said softly, his eyes finding Dean, “Just relax Dean. Much as you can.”

Reflexively his body did the exact opposite, tightening up briefly, and he had to force it in the other direction.

“Take a breath.” Sam said, eyes holding onto his, tipping his head up to regard him with a calm, soothing gaze. And wow wasn't the shoe on the other foot tonight.

He almost jumped, almost, when he felt Cas' fingers touch a part of himself he'd never let a single soul near but then they were stroking at his entrance, Cas' gaze locked with his so hotly, so intently Dean thought he'd go up in flames right then and there. Cas pressed a warm hand to his thigh, pressing gently, and quite nearly at the same time the angel slipped a finger inside of him.

“Easy, Cas.” Sam murmured.

Dean couldn't help a groan, eyes slipping closed, head falling back as he winced a bit at the burn and the foreign feeling of Cas' finger pushing it's way inside of him, his body wanting to rebel – but _god_ he wanted more.

Dean felt a large hand on his stomach, groaning as Cas stroked in deep, touching something inside of him that made his dick twitch with interest.

“Sure you've never done this before?” Dean managed a bit wryly, opening his eyes to look at the angel between his legs.

Cas' eyes were fixed intently on him, with a look somewhere between awe, wonder, and trepidation when he roughly replied – a note of concern in his voice. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Dean swallowed heavily, “Feels good.”

Cas made a low sound of approval in his throat and worked him with that single finger until Dean wasn't sure he could stand it any longer. He was starting to sweat and he wanted more, much more, but he could easily see the angel was going to go at his own pace. Dean was touched he was taking so much care with it and let him, whatever made him feel better. When Cas finally added a second Dean wasn't sure he could take it and really made him wonder how he was going to take Cas' dick if he couldn't even manage two fingers. But Sam was there with soft, understanding words, there to give Cas a reassuring glance or two also. And with the burn and the brief pain came even more longing than before. An impossible amount.

Dean was hard now and he wasn't entirely sure how he could hold out any longer. “C'mon, Cas. Give me another. I want it, I can take it.” he winced a bit at the words but it was true. He was starving for it.

Castiel gave a questioning glance up at Sam, quick and fast, a wide eyed 'would that be okay?' and Sam nodded. “Yeah. Yeah try another.”

The older Winchester groaned as Cas, with a more liberal amount of lube applied to his fingers, slipped a third finger inside of him. They pushed in and Dean's head fell back to the pillows behind him, willing himself to relax. It burned, his insides stretching, and damn he was definitely a virgin – but it felt good, he couldn't get enough. His body was aching for it, demanding it and he pulled his legs open just a bit wider. “Fuck, Cas.” he gasped.

“Spread your fingers carefully inside of him.” Sam instructed Cas.

Two things happened simultaneously at once to Dean. One, he remembered where his little brother had learned all this – thinking of many, many times in the past where he'd done the same, stretched Sammy good before easing inside of him and coming home in ways nothing else could touch. And two, he nearly came on the spot both remembering and suddenly feeling what it was like to be the one on the receiving end. He knew what Cas was feeling and he was feeling it and it was unreal rush of pleasure, feeling himself fully stretched and prepared for Cas.

“You ready for him, Dean?” Sam asked, hand still heavy and solid and reassuring on his stomach.

Dean nodded quickly before he could let his trepidation say no.

Cas groaned, looking very much as if he was reaching the last of his restraint and carefully eased his fingers out of the depths of Dean's ass.

Sam handed him a towel and Cas quickly wiped his hands on it. “Pull back the sheets. I'll need hot water, holy water, and a knife. Stay where you are Dean. Just as you are.”

Dean swallowed as Sam quickly moved to get what Cas asked, groaning softly as the angel reached out and stroked a hand over his legs, his thighs. “Are you ready Dean?”

The older Winchester swept his eyes over the angel knelt between his legs. He'd dreamed of Cas like this, well with their current positions pretty reversed, but seeing him now just didn't do the dreams any justice. Cas' body was just starting to sweat, his erection pressing insistently against his abdomen looking swollen and needy, a glisten of pre-come at the tip. His mouth was parted, lips dry, eyes dilated with lust and desire but something much more heady and dizzying. Reverence. Awe.

Love.

“Oh yeah.” Dean murmured.

“Here you go.” Sam said, interrupting the moment gently with the supplies Cas had requested – a bowl of steaming hot water, a couple towels draped over an arm, and a jug in his hand, a knife in the other.

“Set the towels aside.” Cas said, taking the jug of holy water and the knife from his hand. “And keep the water close.”

“Got it.” Sam said, glancing from Cas to Dean.

Dean had gone a bit soft watching the proceedings but Cas' eyes were just as intent, raising the knife to his wrist. But he paused, the blade just resting on his skin. “I'm going to begin. All I ask of you, both of you-” he glanced at Sam. “-is your silence and trust.”

Sam glanced at Dean and Dean shared the look but when he found Cas' eyes again, his gaze was resolute. He set his jaw, held Cas' eyes with his, and shut his mouth – preparing himself for whatever was needed, whatever pain there might be. Because when it came down to it he did trust Cas. With his life and his very soul. Each one had been in the angel's hands before and he'd never done wrong by them. Dean was sure he wasn't going to change that here and now, especially not here or now.

Cas' eyes closed and he began to murmur Enochian, his expression becoming a bit trance like. The words were brief, something Dean certainly didn't understand, both Winchester brothers watching the angel raptly. His eyes opened and then he slid the knife across his wrist but not deep enough to out rightly spill any blood. Instead, Cas set the knife aside and touched the crimson slit with a finger. Dean held quietly still as he watched the angel touch that finger to his stomach, painting a symbol in his blood into the skin.

When he was finished, he directed his voice to Sam. “Water.”

Sam brought the bowl over to him and Cas touched his wrist, healing the wound instantly, dipped his hands inside of the water that would otherwise be scalding to any human – the clear water turning a pinkish tint as the blood was washed away from his hands. Sam handed him a towel that Cas accepted, drying his hands and then setting the towel aside.

“You should join us on the bed.” Castiel said, holding the knife and stained towels out to the younger Winchester, who nodded and did so after setting everything aside.

Cas then placed his hands on Dean's lower sides, to each side of the symbol made of blood on his stomach, and lowered himself closer to his body – meeting his eyes with his own. “There will be pain but it will pass quickly. You must remain absolutely still.”

Understandably Sam without needing to be asked eased an arm under Dean, both men being careful to move as little as possible, and eased closer – pressing the other arm over Dean's chest to hold him still. They exchanged a glance and then looked back to Cas, Sam giving the angel a nod that they were ready. Dean wasn't sure if he _felt_ ready but there was no time like the present he imagined.

Cas' hands felt warm against his skin and then they only got warmer, the angel bowing his head over Dean's stomach – closing his eyes and beginning to murmur low words of Enochian. Slowly they increased in tempo and intensity but his voice was never raised and Dean slowly began to feel the pain he'd mentioned. The slow build grew to a crescendo and he bared his teeth against the agony, holding himself as absolutely still as possible, straining against Sam's hold and his own hold over himself. And just as the pain became too much and a sound of pain started to escape his lips, it was gone.

Dean gasped, opening his eyes, chest heaving to see Cas quickly moving, grabbing the holy water and taking off the cap. Rising to his knees he poured the holy water over Dean's stomach and seeing it hurt enough demons he prepared himself for a sting or something, an irrational feeling that it should hurt even though to him it was harmless.

It certainly didn't burn, on the contrast it felt cooling. And then the symbol on his stomach began to glow, orange and hot though Dean didn't feel a burn, and within the space of a second it evaporated into his skin – leaving a pale, pink mark. A mere shadow of the blood red symbol that had been painted on his abdomen before. Even the holy water was dry. Gone.

Dean blinked in shocked, his eyes finding Cas. “Is... is that it?”

“Yes.” Cas said.

Sam slowly released his hold on Dean, glancing between man and angel. “Did it work?”

“Yes.” Cas said. “Now I must physically complete the ritual. As often as possible to ensure conception.”

“Okay.” Dean said, mouth suddenly dry, and just like that – certain parts of his anatomy were taking interest in what was going on again. As if to praise it's efforts, Cas reached out and stroked a hand over his hardening cock, helping it along with a firm palm and dark blue eyes searing hot once more into his own.

“Okay.” Sam said, taking the holy water carefully from Cas and twisting the lid back on tightly before setting it on the floor. He pressed some more lube into the angels hand, caressing a hand over the small of his back as he settled behind him, pressing a kiss just behind his ear. “Just like before, Cas. Just a little more to make sure he's still ready.”

Dean, feeling a bit more in control of the situation all of a sudden, groaned softly as Cas carefully slipped a pair of slick fingers inside of him, “Touch yourself for me, Cas. Show'em how Sammy.”

Sam took the lube from the angel's hand, giving a breathless sound of pleasure at the order, and took Cas' free hand gently in his own. “Wrap your hand around yourself, Cas. Just like that.” he murmured, guiding the angel's hand in a slow stroke around his rapidly filling cock and back up, slow and easy.

“Good, Cas. Just like that.” Dean said as he watched, just as breathless, voice rough as Cas thoroughly stretched him with his fingers – fingers buried in his ass, the other wrapped around Cas' now throbbing erection.

“Ready?” Sam asked, voice just above a whisper against Cas' neck, hands resting on the angel's hips.

Castiel nodded mutely and eased his fingers out of Dean's ass, withdrawing his hand from his cock to rest it on the older Winchester's stomach as he did so. “Are you ready, Dean?”

“As I'll ever be.” Dean said wryly but as the hesitant look that passed over the angel's face, he dropped his tone to something less wry and far more serious. “I am, Cas. I'm good.”

Sam moved away from the two and reached out for a pillow, quickly stripping the dusty pillowcase off of it. Just like the sheets beneath the bed covers, they were free of dust and practically new. “Lift your hips, Dean.”

“Aw c'mon Sammy I'm not a girl.”

“Dean.” Sam said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean sighed and reluctantly obeyed, Sam slipping the pillow under his hips. But before he could pull away, Dean grabbed his arm – pulling him in for a deep, searing kiss. “Love you Sammy.” he said when it broke, meeting his eyes intently with his own. His younger brother swallowed around what appeared to be a whole bunch of emotions but managed a response a beat later.

“Love you too, Dean.”

Dean looked at the angel in front of him, _their_ angel he silently rephrased, and met his eyes with his own. “Love you, Cas.”

Castiel blinked, his eyes filling with a bit of moisture, which – although blinked away a beat later – was very much present in his reply, sounding as overcome as he'd looked.“I love you too. Both of you.”

“Come here.” Dean whispered, reaching up for the angel, who willingly went to him.

Dean placed a hand to the back of his neck, wrapping the other arm around him and meeting his lips with his own in a searing, blazing hot kiss that made him feel completely branded. Even as much as Cas' hand print on his shoulder had, possibly more.

The kiss eased to a stop and Dean reached between them, finding Cas' erection settled hotly on his hip and parted his legs as far as they could go, looking back to find the angel's eyes. “Ready? I gotcha, Cas.”

Cas swallowed, pressed a hand to Dean's inner thigh, and joined his hand over Dean's. Together they guided it to his entrance, Dean releasing the angel's erection and putting a hand on his hip to guide him, breathing out his pleasure feeling the head of Cas' dick pressed to his tight hole. And though there was an anxiousness curled in the pit of his stomach there was a burning hot desire and need too. Meeting Cas' eyes he could see it was answered and with a slight push of his hips, the angel began to breech his entrance. At first resistance but then –

Dean groaned, fighting the urge to tighten up all over as the head of Cas' dick slipped inside, gasping and letting out a soft breath. And it felt weird, really weird, but not bad. Certainly not bad. And while it burned and felt like more than he could take, he knew he could. Cas was pretty average for a guy, maybe six and half inches, which was helping. But right now it felt like a baseball bat.

Cas didn't appear to be in any better of a state.

“ _Dean_ -”

Judging by his pinched, strained expression, the way he was so tight his entire body felt like concrete and by the way he seemed to be holding himself back from imploding – Dean very well knew what very easily could happen any second. Cas was a virgin. Dean would have loved to brag about how good he was his first time around, and yeah he had been, but even he hadn't lasted that long either. No guy did. It was too much, the tight heat over virgin skin. The first time feeling of being clenched inside and held within that heat.

“Cas?” Dean spoke calmly, “Take a breath. Take a breath big guy. Nice and slow.”

While he talked, he eased his hands behind Cas – one on the small of his back and the other gently gripping a thigh. The angel took a shallow, somewhat shaky breath and as he did, Dean slowly started to pull him towards him, Cas' stiff erection steadily beginning to sink inside his depths but slowly, very slowly.

“Breathe, Cas. Breathe through it.”

“Easy, Dean –” Sam said, quickly. For both of them he imagined.

Dean was taking his own advice. Relaxing himself, trying to keep Cas together. He would have to stop soon, the burn and stretch unbelievably foreign but good. Real good. Cas was so hard, rigid like steel.

“Dean, I have to stop moving.”

“Okay, okay.” Dean immediately still his hands.

“Are you all right?” the angel asked, voice strained but otherwise calm.

“Yeah.” and Dean wasn't lying. “You feel good, Cas. Real good.”

The angel groaned, his eyes falling closed again as he grasped onto the bed beside them and Dean's shoulder with the other hand. It was a near painful grip but it was keeping Dean grounded too.

“So do you.” Cas said, swallowing heavily. “You're so tight. So warm.”

Cas' hips twitched and Dean groaned, unable to help himself.

“Dean I can't –”

“I know.” Dean murmured, stroking a hand over the angel's lower back in easy circles, putting a hand to the back of his head to bring him closer, meeting his lips in a soft kiss before whispering against them, “Go ahead, Cas. No one lasts long their first time, it's okay. Fill me up.”

Cas gave a broken groan, pressing his hips the last few inches home and driving the breath from Dean and then his whole body spasmed, hips jerking. Cas managed one more awkward half thrust and as he drove deep back in, Dean felt the brush of full and heavy balls drawn tightly upwards and ready to release press against his ass, the head of Cas' dick seemingly making room within his body like a parting of waves. And then the angel gave a keening cry, hips jerking as he exploded deep within him, hot ropes of come coating and filling Dean's insides as Dean held the angel close, holding him together as he came apart.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

 

Dean felt like he was being watched but he didn't raise his eyes from his bacon and triple egg, deep fried baloney sandwich. The diner was packed, they had just finished a hunt and Dean was tired. Real tired. So he wasn't in much of a mood to get stared at by his younger brother.

The hunt had been unexpected and boy had there been a lot of arguing about it. Being potentially pregnant with the savior of mind kind and all that – Sam to say the least had fought against even the notion of it. But they'd had no choice. One of Sam's college friends had recently graduated, settling down with her fiance and his two kids and that was about the time, just moving into their brand new house – that all the poltergeist activity had kicked up.

It had been violent and ugly and when it had started hurting her kids she'd called Sam in desperation – just to have someone to talk too. Little did she know she'd ended up calling the two best people who she could have ever found and while it had sounded run of the mill, the ghost hadn't gone down easy. The whole case hadn't been all that easy either and Dean was relieved it was over. Because, as much as he'd never admit it, Sam was right. Even the chance he was pregnant and it had to be over. They couldn't risk it, risk anything.

A few weeks had passed since meeting Cas in the middle of that deserted road. Exactly sixteen days since the three most emotionally intense nights of their lives – in a good way for a change. Though he loved Sammy, always would, they hadn't gotten off to the best of starts to say the least and their relationship had always been a bit of a struggle. Cas... Cas had really changed something between them that night. All of them. It felt like they'd achieved some sort of perfect balance. Everything had fallen into place after Cas' predictably short first time.

Sam had ridden him, taken him after Cas did, and Dean had come apart gripping his younger brother's hips, urging him on into a harder and faster pace, Sam spending himself all over Dean's chest and stomach. And then Sam had taken Cas after a moment of coaxing, rousing the angel who had been watching – rapt and satiated nearby. And boy, Dean had never seen anything remotely as moving as that.

Dean wasn't so sure Sam could even get it in Cas but he had, with a lot of love and patience, and then he'd made love to him slow and deep – only releasing himself into the angel after he'd come not just once but twice. They'd completely and absolutely broken each other apart in their arms, nothing hurried or rushed about it. Sam had come already so it had been a slow climb to the finish and the second climax on Cas' part had actually made him very nearly black out.

Sam and Dean had both roused him with kisses, touches – featherlight over sensitive skin and firm when that was too much and then Dean had made love to Cas. He'd never forget the deep, hungry kisses, blue eyes gazing into his own like an endless, infinite universe. The heat of his body, the slickness and wetness from Sam's come still inside of him. He had already been nicely stretched but he was still comfortably tight, skin smooth and stretched over lean muscle.

Dean had come harder than he thought physically possible, burying his head in the angel's neck as he groaned his name, spilling everything he had within him.

They'd collapsed together in a pile of sweaty bodies after that, barely able to stay awake. Cas had seemed a bit dismayed, distracted from his mission, but Sam and Dean had both assured him there would be tomorrow.

And oh there had been. Dean had never felt like he'd ever reached his limit of sexual endurance until those three days. The third was pretty languid to say the least, Sam only then leaving briefly for some more supplies, Cas mostly making love to Dean, concentrating on the mission at hand but it had easily and quickly become so much more than that. So many firsts between the three, so many firsts individually. By the third morning, tired and having experienced more sexual firsts than most virgins, they had seen Cas smile at them for the first time, really smile. A sunny, exhausted, beautiful smile that had tapered into a bit of a laugh. Dean and Sam had both made love to him just for that, nice and slow, and by the end of the third day nothing happened sexually without one touching the other in small or big ways.

Pulled back to the present, Dean pushed his empty plate to the side and considered another sandwich, testing the idea out in his head. It sounded like a great idea but he had an even better one.

Flagging down a waiter wasn't hard – he'd easily call himself an expert at it by now and even in a crowded diner his smile and just a flash of charm did the trick.

Dean rewarded the girl who came over with a bright smile, “Hi –” he glanced down at her name tag. “Stacey is it? I'd like to order a slice of apple pie and a milkshake to go.”

“You bet.” she smiled back, jotting down his order, blue eyes sparkling as she left to do just that with maybe a bit of an over exaggerated motion of her hips. 

Across the table, Sam rolled his eyes and Dean pushed himself to his feet. “C'mon. Let's get out of here. Hit the road.”

The open quiet road which was a lot better then the overly crowded diner they seemed to be right in the middle of. It was the end of a work day and it was like the whole town had come there to eat. Dean had never thought he'd see the day where people waited in line to eat diner food but it was looking like it might come to that. He'd honestly had enough and he was relieved to pick up his food and pay at the front counter and leave. Stepping out into the foggy, cool late April air outside of Spokes, Wyoming was a huge, huge improvement.

Taking some drinks of his milkshake and contemplating where he should eat his slice of pie, Dean noticed Sam's shifting glance down to his midsection and fought against a fleeting feeling of self-consciousness. Yeah, he had gained weight but no they didn't know if he was pregnant yet. Dean felt fine, great actually. Truthfully though he didn't know what to do with himself. What else was there besides hunting? They were getting bored fast and even though Dean had wondered about the family life, settling down, thinking he'd wanted it... right now it was just damn boring.

“You know if I'm not pregnant-” Dean said, slipping into the driver's side of the Impala, settling back against the black leather seats – cool and inviting. “Gaining all this weight for nothing and then losing it will be a bitch. And embarrassing.”

“How much weight have you gained?” Sam asked, emphasis on the 'have'. He'd noticed he'd gained weight then there was no question of that and Dean felt another flicker of irritation and self-consciousness.

“None of your damn business.”

Dean gave him a sideways glare but it got uncomfortable quick and he set aside his milkshake, suddenly losing his appetite. “So what now? No hunting, no nothing?”

“Uh no Dean. Absolutely not. You know how stupid I thought you being involved in the last one was-”

“Oh, whoa, whoa.” Dean cut him off. “Let me get this straight right here and right now. If I don't hunt, you don't hunt. We do it together or not at all.”

“I agree.”

“Then what Sammy? If I'm pregnant –”

“You are.”

It was a wonder the source of the voice, clear and laced with a characteristic amount of gravel from the backseat, could scare them at all at any point any more. But somehow it always did manage to catch them off guard and Dean let out a soft curse, breathing out his shock and sending a light glare through the rear view mirror. “What did I tell you about warning? I know a bullet wouldn't exactly inconvenience you but I'm guessing it would hurt.”

“It's good to see you too, Dean.”

Dean met a sapphire gaze and held it, relaxing with a somewhat smile. “We missed you Cas.”

The angel, to his credit, looked a bit awkward as he replied – the words sounding foreign on his lips and tongue. “I...” he shifted his gaze to the floor of the Impala. “Missed you both as well.”

Dean let the moment of silence stretch on, giving a tenuous glance at his brother before he broke it. “How do you know I am? I mean... besides a slightly embarrassing amount of weight gain I feel fine. Great in fact. The same I would dare to say even. No change.”

“I wouldn't speak too quickly Dean.” Sam smiled at him softly but his gaze was serious and again his gaze flickered briefly to Dean's midsection. And Dean got it, he really did. The whole thing was freaking him out too. On top of that there was nothing really left for Sam to research because they had exhausted all of that. Even delved into some uncomfortable works of fan fiction called 'mpreg' or something like that and boy Dean didn't know what was more disturbing. That human beings could come up with the concept all on their own or that they were writing about it in masses and sharing it with the public.

Then again Dean had been in love with his brother since they were way too young to know what it even meant. He supposed he wasn't the one to throw words at what was supposedly right or wrong. 

“But-” Sam spoke up again. “If you are pregnant and I'm assuming he's right, you'd only be a few weeks along. Three tops? Not even a month. I'm sure that's why you're not feeling much yet.”

“So... I am?” Dean said, glancing between the two and why he was looking at Sam he wasn't sure.

“Yes.” Castiel replied this time, “And I am...” his eyes briefly glanced down but since the seat was blocking his view from Dean's abdomen they fell onto black leather where it would be instead. “Pleased.”

Sam's expression suddenly softened even further. “Cas...”

The angel abruptly cleared his throat and met Dean's eyes with his own. “I've come to say good bye.”

Dean blinked. “What?” he managed. It sounded so... permanent.

“I sense heaven is becoming divided.” Cas said. “Something is... not right. I can't explain how it feels or what I've been experiencing but...” he cast his eyes out the window beside him, tracing a trail of condensation with his eyes. “My superiors are unhappy with me. Some have even expressed outright disapproval at getting you pregnant in the first place –”

“I thought you said that was some sort of prophecy, that it was supposed to happen. Savior of mankind and all that –”

Cas' eyes found his and the look in them, something Dean just couldn't outright place, gave the hunter an unexplainable chill down his spine. “It is.”

Sam gave Dean a quick glance but Dean, while catching it out of the corner of his eye, didn't take his eyes away from Cas'. If it had been a prophecy and if Dean was currently fostering the savior of mankind in his stomach then it was a really good question as to why any angel would protest or object to that. It was a scary question that lined up a bunch of uneasy thoughts. Because who would want to interfere with saving mankind? Angels could be dicks but Dean wasn't so sure they'd derail the whole planet. Well... maybe it just depended on some other warped sense of thinking.

“I can't return to either of you. I must stay away. Or there could be... severe consequences.”

“Like?” Dean asked but Cas' suddenly hardened gaze, the flicker of fear there Dean saw for just a tiny moment made him swallow around any further prodding on the issue. He could only imagine but he really didn't want too.

Dean suddenly found himself standing, with Sam, outside of the Impala. But they were miles away from the diner. Had to be because now they were all standing together by the car on some deserted stretch of road. A bit of a dejavu kind of experience that was for certain.

“May I?” Cas asked, gaze flickering briefly to Dean's stomach.

And Dean's mouth suddenly got dry, but not in the way that was usually accompanied by a warm feeling in his gut and even warmer things happening down south. This was emotion. It was fear drying up his throat and making him nearly forget English. Because this felt like a sudden and very permanent good bye to Cas.

“Yeah.” he said, finding the word before he forgot it, even without knowing what Cas wanted or was going to do because he would give him anything. There wasn't a question of that. Whatever Cas was asking was already his.

The angel seemed to gather himself, find a bit of inner strength that wasn't there before. It happened in a breath, drawn inward, in a step forward towards Dean. He reached out and his hand, feeling inhumanly warm, settled against Dean's stomach and Dean had to pull in a sudden breath around the emotion such a simple gesture evoked. He wasn't going to even make a snarky comment at it. He couldn't because the look in Cas' eyes robbed him of the ability.

“Dean...” Cas' walls seemed to disintegrate, the emotion in his voice sounded like sun breaking through storm clouds – warm and filled with hope, promise of a brighter tomorrow. Beautiful. The angel smiled, breathing out a sound of disbelief apparently at himself at the reaction, as if he was as confused by it was he was amazed. “He is... so beautiful.”

Dean's throat swelled, his chest tightened, and tears came to his eyes. Tears matched by Castiel, the overcome angel in front of him.

Sam appeared just as overwhelmed, taking in a short breath. “It's a boy?”

Cas gave a slight motion of his head that seemed to be a no and the wonder in his smile grew more than before. “No it... it hasn't been decided yet. I didn't know what else to call him. 'It' seemed vastly inappropriate.”

Dean shared a bit of a laugh with Cas, reaching up to cover the angel's hand with his own – so warm even through his layers, so perfect against his stomach. It was like a solid link, a connection between souls and Dean felt dizzy and alight with it. His eyes found his brother's and he blinked, attempting to find his voice. “Sammy?”

The younger Winchester for a moment looked shocked but reached out without hesitation, just a bit of caution, casting his eyes to Castiel to make sure it was okay. Cas responded by taking his hand and pressing it over theirs, Dean's, giving both men an intent and emotion filled look. “Raise this baby. Together. Protect him. Nurture him and remind him constantly that he's not alone. That I'm... that I will always be with him.”

“We will Cas.” Sam assured him, tears of his own in his eyes. And Dean was glad he'd said something because words were really failing him. At this point he had all but given up.

“I love you both. So very much.” Cas said and a tear slipped down his face. Dean lost much of his control then, his own tears falling. He could feel the angel beginning to pull his hand away and it felt like he was pulling away so much more than that.

“Cas, wait.” Dean choked out but with a soft flutter of wings and a feeling of energy dissolving beneath his hand – Castiel was gone just like that, in the blink of an eye.

Dean drew in a sharp breath and Sam's matching exhale sounded equally pained.

“Dean-” he heard Sam say but he couldn't look over, too shocked and emotionally bereft to respond. Cas was gone. And it really did feel permanent this time. Dean knew if he ever did return that his ass would get handed to him. In all sorts of horrible ways and that made him will the angel, despite how much it tore his heart in two, to just stay gone. Stay safe. Ride whatever line he had but don't break it for them. Not at the cost of his life. Dean could never feel worthy of that.

“Dean.” Sam said more intently and Dean lost a bit of his patience.

“What?” he asked a bit tersely, clenching his jaw and willing the tears to just stop already.

Sam pulled his hand away but before Dean could even feel the loss, large hands were brushing away his tears, a taller shadow loomed over him – temporarily blocking out the sun – and then lips were pressed against his own. 

Dean drank it in like a dying man.

Gasping softly, Dean reached up and buried a hand in his younger brother's hair, the other finding his waist – wrapping an arm around it and squeezing him close, daring him to even try and get away. But that appeared to be the last thing on Sam's mind, lips moving together passionately, as if for all the world they couldn't get enough. And Dean felt was he was trying to say without words and drank that in too.

I'm here. I love you. And we can do this. Together.

Unspeakably grateful, determined to be the big brother in the end, Dean pulled away and ended the kiss as gently as he could – pulling himself firmly together. He reached up and brushed tears of Sam's own from the taller man's face, resting his forehead against his and drawing in a quick breath, following it up with a nod – answering all those things unspoken.

“Why not you Sam?” and Dean was blurting out the words before he could stop himself. “Why me? I'm not –” he stopped himself short, already kicking himself for saying as much as he had.

“You're not allowed to say worthy. Because you are. There's no question of that or you wouldn't be pregnant with the savior of all mankind right now.” Sam said the last bit with a bit of a smile but Dean caught something else and he met his lover's eyes.

“Sam... you are way more worthy than me. That's not even a question.”

“Am I? Because last time I checked –”

“Don't. I've said some stupid things but you aren't...”

Sam didn't even blink but the words were short. “A freak? A monster?”

“No! And I don't want to hear any of those words come out of your mouth ever again you hear me?” Dean wanted to stop because he really hated sounding like their dad but being a big brother to Sammy meant crossing some lines occasionally. That was unavoidable. And as long as he was alive and breathing, pregnant or not, he would always be there to protect and look after him. He would always set him right. “You got that? You're... you're my conscience. My compassion. Without you I'd just be a...”

“Jerk?” Sam smiled, but the look in his eyes was all love.

“Yeah.” Dean relaxed with a smile, sliding his hands down to rest on his lover's hips. “And you'd just be a bitch without me so be grateful.”

Sam laughed through a quick grin and Dean couldn't express how much that sound was a balm to his twisted soul. He'd do anything for that laugh, die for it, anything to keep it and the person it belonged to safe. Maybe it was selfish but Sam... Sam was the only reason worth living at all. Besides one other, new reason now.

Dean looked down at the hand on his stomach and smiled when Sam's hand joined his.

“Just the three of us now.” Dean murmured.

Sam spoke up softly. “He could come back...”

“Don't... you better hope he doesn't because he was serious Sam. And I don't want him getting hurt. Or worse.”

Clouds had moved in while they'd been standing there, emotionally grounding themselves in the only sanctuary they knew – each other. A light, cold rain was starting to fall again and the fog was coming back. They were still near the diner and the same valley it was settled in and pretty soon visibility would drop a mile or so. They needed to find a hotel soon–

His thoughts were broken by a hand caressing his forehead, a firm brush beneath his hairline, wiping away some newly fallen rain. “I love you.” Sam said, the smile evident in his voice even if Dean couldn't see it. “I've loved you forever. I knew it was something different when I hit thirteen or so but I always loved you. Looked up to you. Idolized you. Dean... you will always be my big brother. Even if you are pregnant.”

Blinking in surprise and no short amount of wonder, Dean looked up at his brother and simply stared for a moment. “How do you do that?” he murmured.

“What?” Sam smiled.

“Read my mind.”

Sam's smile softened and he leaned down, pressing their lips together. It was slow this time but no less tender, no less soul searing, no less a meeting of two halves. Dean stroked a hand up Sam's back, pressing it between his shoulder blades just to feel his heart beat. And when the kiss ended, seemingly a lifetime later although Dean had absolutely no complaints, it was almost with a happy, satiated type of afterglow usually felt after making love.

“Let's get out of here.” Dean said and Sam nodded, caressing a hand over his stomach before taking it away.

“I'll drive. Eat.”

And sleep at this rate. Dean felt absolutely exhausted and he relented with a weary nod. “Sure. Keys are in it.”

Sam nodded and Dean could feel him hovering but was too tired to fight him off or make a quip or remark about how Sam was such a girl. And he really didn't want to fight the irony of that statement anymore and as much as liked to shrug off Sam being Sam with a comment and while he would never admit it out loud... it felt good to be cared for. To know that no matter what there was nothing his younger brother wouldn't do for him. Without question Dean felt the same and everyday he tried to be worthy of an ounce of the love Sam gave him in return.

Despite being so tired Dean ate the pie and finished off the milkshake with ease. It was a short drive into town for a hotel somewhat near the diner, Cas hadn't taken them far, and around the last mouthful of pie he said to his brother beside him, “You know being pregnant isn't half bad. I don't know what everyone complains about.”

The next morning he never regretted opening his big mouth more.

Sam was there, just a few seconds behind his stomach as it decided to empty everything, it seemed, he had ever put in it in his entire life. He had witnessed and had been apart of some nasty exorcisms but this put them all to shame, probably because it was a first hand account of what your body could really do with what you put in it.

“Easy, easy. I'm here. I've got you, Dean.” Sam soothed, a steady litany of comforting words Dean was just now starting to hear. He was practically in the other man's arms, no he was – flush against his chest, the younger Winchester taking all of his weight. The only thing stopping himself from falling into a considerable mess of his own vomit.

Even thinking the 'v' word made Dean painfully heave, strongly enough that he irrationally worried about puking up his unborn child.

“Easy, Dee. Easy.” Sam soothed, a large hand stroking firmly over his back in gentle circles.

Dean knew it had to be bad if Sam had pulled out his childhood nickname, only used for near death instances of the emotional or physical kind. Honestly Dean didn't blame him. He felt like he'd thrown up his soul, he felt like death, his skin felt cold, and he was a shaking and drooling mess. His vision was just starting to clear but he felt wrung out. As if everything had been forcefully wrung out of him as a matter of fact.

“Did I just experience an exorcism or is that just my insides happy to see me?” he slurred, barely able to stomach looking at well... everything that was on the floor. And that was a lot.

He vaguely heard Sam give a bit of a laugh. “Both maybe? Can you sit?”

“Please.” Dean said, unaware if he was horizontal or vertical but he trusted Sam to figure it out.

“Okay, easy. Easy. Nice and slow.” Sam soothed softly, voice so more than a whisper as he helped Dean sit up slowly and carefully beside the bed and oh yeah, it was then Dean realized he was on the floor, back now against the mattress.

“Holy crap.” Dean managed.

He didn't know when Sam had left or how long he was gone but it didn't feel long, a cool washcloth pressed against his forehead a moment later. Dean groaned in pleasure and gratefulness, leaning into it as he let his eyes slip closed. “Is it supposed to be that bad?”

“Hard to say. It's different for everyone. But I've seen you with worse hangovers.”

“Really?” Dean asked, giving him a pointed look. He wasn't buying the false bravado.

“Maybe it's the flu.” Sam tried instead but it was a weak counter argument.

“Wish we had a book about this stuff.”

“I'll do more research. And you need to start taking vitamins, folic acid-”

“Oh god all those words make me want to throw up.” Dean groaned.

“Sorry.”

Dean motioned weakly somewhere to his left because he really wasn't going to look over there. “I'll clean that up.”

“I've got it. Let's just get into the shower first.”

It was a welcome respite and while all Dean could do was lean against the wall tiredly, nothing stopped him from admiring his brother's physique, the heavy flaccid cock hanging between his legs and the soap running over his tan skin – Sam seemed content to bathe him, running a soapy sponge over his skin in a way that made Dean want to purr. It wasn't often that he let Sam coddle him and the other Winchester seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Dean did the same himself, eventually letting his head fall back against the shower – his eyes slipping closed.

“Dean.” Sam said softly.

A kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth and Dean immediately turned his head for a kiss but it wasn't there waiting for him. A brush of air across his lips, a soft sound of laughter. “Can you stay here and not fall asleep while I take care of the room?”

“Can't make any promises.” Dean smiled back, voice whisper soft, not bothering to open his eyes.

He heard Sam smile but as he moved away, Dean opened his eyes and caught his hips in his hands. “Hey.” he said.

“What?” Sam asked, concern in his eyes.

Dean took a moment to admire them for a moment, the greens and hazels, and then pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Their lips didn't quite make it. There was a sound of bone meeting shower head in a dull thump and Sam reached up for his head, groaning around a sound of laughter.

“Fuck-” Dean said apologetically.

“No that was my fault-” Sam laughed.

“Are you kidding? This shower is made for midgets!”

“I'm fine just –” Sam carefully ducked out of the way of the shower head and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hold that thought?” he whispered softly.

“If you don't feel like making love after you clean up a bunch of vomit I will totally say I told you so.”

“You got a point.”

Dean pushed him away from the shower head and frankly it was too cramped for him in there even, pressing him back against the wall. But as he leaned in to meet his lips he felt just a bit weird about it, turning him around instead – Sam's front pressed against the faded tile. Dean groaned in approval and it was shared by his younger brother, Dean running his hands over as much skin as he could reach, including the perfect shape of Sam's ass, spreading the cheeks with a squeeze and pressing close, lavishing his lover's shoulder blades with bites and kisses.

“Dean-” Sam said in a breathy groan as the older Winchester found his rapidly filling cock, giving it a few strokes as he nipped and sucked across the muscular plane of his back.

“Fuck Sammy-” Dean breathed.

Sam groaned in response, spreading his feet apart a bit wider and welcoming his brother closer. Dean took the invitation gladly, reaching down to position himself at the taller man's entrance. He had to lean up a bit on his toes to do it but Sam leaned down to meet him, back arching beautifully downwards, Dean resting a hand on the hollow of his back as he slid home.

He almost came on the spot, releasing a long exhale of pleasure that was half a moan. “Sam.”

“Dean.” he got for a gasped reply and the way it sounded pulled from him made Dean's dick twitch and his stomach clench pleasantly with pleasure.

He began a steady rhythm, reaching around to pull at his younger brother's sizable erection with a warm fist. It was so hard and Sam was so tight, Dean couldn't bite back any sounds – groans, gasps, or otherwise – and right now he wasn't trying, wouldn't dream of it. He was on fire and he couldn't get enough. Even marveling at the crazy turn of events couldn't flag his erection any, especially not with it pumping steadily in and out of his brother's tight, hot ass.

The older Winchester quickened the pace at Sam's breathless order to do so, happy to oblige him. He'd been happy to take his time but he couldn't say no to anything resembling 'faster' or 'harder' either.

They didn't last long, maybe five or ten minutes before Sam was gasping that he couldn't hold out any longer – that he was going to come. Dean was right there with him and started to quicken his pace with both his hand and his hips but suddenly Sam reached out, putting a large hand on his hip to stop him. “Wait, wait. I got a better idea.”

“What?” Dean managed, stopping but not moving. His cock certainly had no interest in leaving Sam's body, nestled and held deep within an impossibly tight sheathe of pleasure as it was. His balls were drawn up tight and he was teetering on the edge. He had been just minutes away from pouring it all into him.

“Come on.” Sam said, gently pushing him away. “Got something else in mind.”

They got out of the shower and Sam started toweling him off quickly, briskly. Dean fuzzily got the point and started to do the same but by then Sam was done with rubbing the cheap, thin hotel room towel over his body and took the towel from Dean's hands to finish himself. They were still a bit damp as Sam reached down for his hands, feet padding across a hard floor that should be carpet, and it almost brought a chill to Dean's skin. The heat was crap in here but he hardly cared.

Especially not when Sam stretched out on the single bed in the room, on his back, opening his legs and beckoning him closer. “I know you like to watch me come without you or me touching myself, Dean. And I want too.”

Dean would have blushed if he'd had any amount of modestly left at this point, if he could deny it, if he wasn't so hard – as if he didn't want that just as much and so badly. Groaning, he rested his knees on the bed and joined his brother on top of it, thumbing his hips with a smooth caress. Sam reached down between them and with a lit bit of resistance, the tight ring of muscle guarding his inner most parts opened up and Dean slipped inside.

They both groaned, Dean letting his head fall back for a moment as he kicked up a firm but steady rhythm. In deep with a gentle slap of their bodies connecting, hold for a beat, and then slide half way out before doing it all over again. Over and over until he was starting to lose his breath with pleasure, dizzy from it almost.

“Dean.” Sam gasped softly and Dean saw it in his pleasure dilated eyes. His breaths were coming short, his cock was leaking just at the tip in a way that made Dean's mouth water, heavy balls were drawn up just as tight as Dean's but Dean wanted to hold off. Hold off just a bit longer so he could see it all. Every hitch in his breath as their bodies connected, as his cock went deep as it could go. The reddish blush spreading across Sam's chest, mouth parted in pleasure. The way his hands grabbed at the covers and his legs, so long – so spread for him.

“Sammy.” Dean gasped through gritted teeth, plunging into his brother's body faster and harder. He wasn't going to hold out.

“Dean.” Sam gasped, louder now, a wild look in his eyes. He was coming. He was right there – “Dean!”

Sammy came. Dean watched with amazed, hungry eyes as his cock pulsed and spurted – powerfully against his stomach as the large man beneath him was reduced to loud moans, gasps, and keening cries, Dean's name on his lips. It was the hottest, most erotic thing ever. Watching him come without being touched, Dean's cock responsible, just them together and what they were doing with nothing – not a hand on him. Just knowing that it felt that good –

Dean's hips lost rhythm, he couldn't take it. It was too much and he didn't care because it was perfect.

“Sammy!” he shouted, slamming his hips home and erupting within the tight, wet heat of his lover's body. The friction was lost after a moment, made slick from come, and he groaned and shivered at the feel – gasping, drowning in pleasure as his thrusts started to slow. Grasping his brother's hips he pushed in deep and held himself there, both men echoing a loud groan into the cool air of the room.

Dean, as gracefully as he was able, lowered himself to his brother's body – letting his softening cock slip free with a mutual groan of disappointment and loss from both men. Sam himself let out a breath of something else and Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. “Too heavy for you?”

“You've uh... well there's no way to put this delicately. You have gained weight.”

Dean scoffed, because he didn't have the energy to make a quip or punch his brother in the arm – easing to one side and sinking gratefully down onto the bed. He didn't even care that a broken spring was pressing uncomfortably into his back and gouging a whole in his thigh either. He felt completely drained.

“You okay?” Sam asked, Dean squinting his eyes open at his brother's concerned tone.

He gave anything he could reach, his arm, an awkward pat and let his head roll back the other way, where gravity wanted it. “M'fine, Sammy.” he said, eyes slipping closed.

Sam let out a soft, concerned breath and Dean could feel the fussing coming on. This time he didn't have the strength to fight it, secretly welcomed it actually. He didn't even have the strength to find enough air to call his younger brother a girl, to tell him to stop being such a girl, or to quit being a mother hen. He actually wouldn't know what to do with himself if Sammy ever did.

The younger Winchester cleaned them both up, himself first and then Dean with a warm washcloth – stroking it over his body with a familiarity that only came from knowing your other half even more intimately than you did yourself. He took a lot of time with it and Dean's flaccid cock almost started to find the strength to take notice. But Sam stopped before it could get any further, Dean a bit grateful as much as he was disappointed. When he was finished though he didn't leave, letting out a soft breath.

Dean opened his eyes, fixing his brother with a tired – concerned look. And he found the same look, minus the fatigue, looking back at him with eyes of a different shade, and much more intensely, openly.

“Sammy?” he asked, feeling a flicker of fear himself. He hated how easy that happened sometimes. Just another thing he frequently over compensated for in ways that probably made him appear very much like a macho dick. And then other times he just didn't give a crap enough to care about himself enough to feel fear. Add Sam into it though and that went straight out the window.

Immediately Sam's worried expression vanished and he blinked, letting out a soft breath, reaching out to touch Dean's stomach.

Mystified, Dean watched, reaching out immediately to touch his larger hand with two of his own – relishing at the way Sam's fingertips felt against his stomach. And when his palm pressed gently to his skin, following his fingertips just a heartbeat behind, Dean lost the ability to breathe for a second and he was shocked by the amount of emotions that barreled him over. Love. Everything about Sam's touch was gentle, unabashed love. And to feel it, to be the cause of it, to be carrying the cause of it inside of him was this... primal thing. Even if it wasn't Sam's, and damn Dean wished it were possible after Cas' because he would – he really would. Even if it wasn't Sam's, the younger Winchester's touch was pure acceptance. Acceptance and love.

“We can do this Sammy.” Dean murmured.

His stomach was already losing muscle definition and Dean couldn't wait to see a thousand and one images of Sam touching his stomach in a thousand and one different varying degrees of roundness.

“And we will.” Sam said, drawing in a slight breath and fixing Dean with an intent, passionate look that allowed no argument. A solemn swear. “Together.”

 

~TBC~


End file.
